


May I Have This Dance?

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, CLINTUCKY, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clintucky Fried Chicken, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Slow Dancing, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Clint was really happy that Bucky was trying to go back to being himself and live a normal life, and he was totally glad to be able to help every way he could.Even if it meant he had to teach Bucky how to date and ask someone out in three days.Clint was totally up for the challenge.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Clint**

Clint was boringly sweeping through channels on his tv when the elevator opened, and Bucky walked in and flopped down next to him.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” Clint said. Bucky groaned and closed his eyes. Clint waited for him to talk, but he didn’t make a move to. “Hey, don’t shut me out.”

“I’m not shutting you out,” Bucky said, opening his eyes and turning to him.

“Then what’s wrong?” Clint asked. Bucky seemed to stare at him for long seconds, obviously deciding to tell him.

“Could you teach me how to flirt?” Bucky asked.

Clint snorted. “What?” he asked with an amused smiled.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Nothing,” he muttered. He scowled slightly and turned to the tv.

“Hey don’t get mad,” Clint said. “I’m not laughing, it’s just. Why me and not Steve or Tony?”

“Because Steve will take it too seriously, and Tony wouldn’t,” Bucky said. “And I’m not about to ask Thor either.”

“Okay fair enough,” Clint said. He turned the tv off and sat up. “Are you planning to ask someone out?”

Bucky nodded. “Do you know Jake from Shield?”

“Skinny arms Jake?” Clint asked. Bucky made a face at that.

“Not skinny arms Jake,” he said. “Jake, the dude I’ve been working with on training Shield recruits.”

“Oh, the blond one,” Clint said. “Yeah he totally seems like your type. So when are you planning to ask him out?”

“At the Shield annual gala,” Bucky said with a sheepish smile.

Clint stared at him. “You do know the gala is in three days from tomorrow, right?” he said. “We’ve got three days for you to learn.”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t make my mind up til now,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Maybe I should try other day?”

Clint shook his head. He was really happy that Bucky was trying to go back to being himself and live a normal life, and he was totally glad to be able to help every way he could.

Even if it meant he had to teach Bucky how to date and ask someone out in three days. Clint was totally up for the challenge.

“We’re getting you that date with Jake,” Clint said smiling. Bucky beamed back at him. “Tomorrow we’re checking up your wardrobe first to see what you will wear.”

“I can chose my suits,” Bucky said with a roll of his eyes.

“Nu-uh,” Clint said. “If you want my help you’ll get my complete help.”

“I’m starting to think getting fashion advice from someone who wears his own merchandise isn’t the best,” Bucky joked.

It was Clint’s turn to roll his eyes. “Come on, you’ve seen me in suits, Buck,” he said. “I’m the best fashion advice you could get.”

“Okay, if you’re gonna help me I’m gonna go with it,” Bucky said. “But no purple.”

“I wouldn’t give you purple,” Clint said with a face. “Okay, the next day I’ll show you how to flirt and talk.”

“I know how to talk,” Bucky said with a frown.

“How to socialize,” Clint corrected, making Bucky pucker his lips. “Scowling and growling is not socializing.”

“We’ve talked, okay?”

“About other then work?” Clint asked.

Bucky crossed his arms. “No,” he muttered.

“Then you are learning how to do it,” Clint said. “And then the day before the gala we’ll practice dancing. You are so going to ask him out while dancing.”

“You’re too excited about this,” Bucky said.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked for help,” Clint answered with a shrug. “Get ready, cause I’m making you into Prince Charming in three nights!”

 

**Suiting up**

“Everything about all your formal suits is wrong,” Clint said. He continued to observe all the clothes laid out on Bucky’s bed not managing to find one thing to salvage.

“You say that as if you were a suit expert,” Bucky said. He walked out with the fourth suit, and Clint groaned. This one wasn’t good either.

“It’s part of etiquete,” Clint said. “And none of your suits have it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong with this one then?”

“First, the jacket’s arm length should be half an inch shorter than your cuff links, your belt should match your shoes,” Clint started. “The tie has to be darker than your dress shirt, and your socks always have to be dark colors, which for some goddamn reason you don’t have.”

Bucky seemed to stare at his suit now and at all the other clothing in the bed. “Okay I think I see what you mean now.”

“We are going suit shopping,” Clint said excitedly. Bucky groaned and made a move to sit down. “Don’t do that!”

Bucky glared at Clint. “Why?”

“If you don’t unbutton your jacket before seating, you’ll crease it,” Clint said. “And never button the lower button.”

Bucky stared at him unbelievably before shaking his head. “We’re leaving in an hour,” he said. “Get ready, or I’m going without you.”

Clint smiled at himself. He knew exactly what kind of suit would fit Bucky.

 

*****

 

“I thought the first two suits had everything you said,” Bucky muttered. Clint had made Bucky try on two suits, but none had really been the suit.

“Yes, but I didn’t like how you looked in them,” he said. Clint raised a dark green jacket and put it over Bucky. He put it back down at the face Bucky made.

“I’m starting to think you’re playing me.” Bucky huffed and pulled out a grey jacket. Clint shook his head.

“I’m not playing you, Buck,” Clint said. “I really want you to get that date. Plus, this is like playing Barbie, except you’re hotter than Ken.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Let’s search another store, you already went all around this one.”

They did three other stores where Bucky fitted more suits. Clint had liked them more than the first one, but he was sure he could make Bucky look hotter with just the right suit.

They entered the next store now, Clint practically dragging Bucky. They had been at this for a good while, and it was probably late already.

The moment Clint saw the mannequin displayed on the front, he knew he had found the suit.

“Promise me one thing,” Clint said, turning to Bucky. “You’re gonna try the next suit out even if you don’t like it. Once on I promise you’ll want to buy it.”

Bucky eyed him suspiciously. “Okay,” he said.

Clint took everything for the suit in Bucky’s size before sending Bucky to try it out. He had made a face when he’d seen the jacket but didn’t say anything.

Clint was on his phone when Bucky came out. He started modeling jokingly, walking over to Clint before turning around, unbuttoning the jacket exaggeratedly and putting his hands on his hips.

Clint laughed and observed Bucky. He whistled lowly. He had chosen a navy blue velvet jacket with darker blue pants, a white dress shirt and a black bow tie instead of a tie. It was a perfect fit. 

“You look handsome,” Clint said, totally meaning it. Definitely the type of guy Clint would try to date. “You like it, right?”

“I totally do,” Bucky said. He observed himself in the mirror and smiled. 

“And I’m sure Jake will too,” Clint said, leaning into Bucky. Clint couldn’t stop smiling at the happiness Bucky was showing and delighted in it. 

They paid for the suit with Tony’s credit card and bought something to eat before going back to the Tower and deciding to continue tomorrow.

 

**Flirting and Socializing**

They were currently at Clint’s floor for today’s lesson.

“You sure you want me to teach you how to flirt and socialize?” Clint asked again.

“Yes, Clint, I am,” Bucky said. “Can we start?”

“Okay, okay,” Clint said. He thought about it. “Glance overs. Jake will be looking just as sharp as you, and he will appreciate if you notice it. Try out glancing over at me.”

Bucky frowned about it but tried it out.

“Nope, that way feels like you’re only assessing the person, not actually appreciating them,” Clint said. “Like this.”

Clint started by staring Bucky directly in the eyes before going to his cherry lips and down his body and slowly coming back to his face. He noticed Bucky’s ears were pink but didn’t mention it.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Clint said with a smile. “Just try it out as you also start flirting.”

“I don’t remember all this being so methodical,” Bucky muttered.

“It’s not, you’re just rusty,” Clint said. “Okay stand up.”

“What,” Bucky said. 

Clint rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky up from the sofa. “I said stand up. We’re practicing socializing.”

“And why do we need to stand up?” Bucky asked.

“Because...” Clint started. He took a ball from his stand and threw it at Bucky. “It’s more dynamic to do it like this.”

Bucky raised his eyebrow and passed the ball back.

“Okay that thing’s like this. I’ll be Jake and we’re gonna talk,” Clint explained. “I’ll say something and pass the ball. You have five seconds to think and say something before throwing it back. Anymore and it’s awkward silence. You start.” He passed the ball back to Bucky.

“Okay,” he said staring at the ball. “Hi Jake.”

Clint caught the ball. “Hey Bucky, how you’ve been?”

“Fine, I guess,” Bucky answered. “You?”

“It was a tiring week,” Clint answered, passing the ball back.

“Too much work?” Bucky asked. Clint immediately threw the ball back and hit Bucky in the chest. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Strike one,” Clint said. “Don’t talk about work, you’re trying to have a good time, not think about how boring your life can be sometimes.”

Bucky glared at Clint and threw the ball at him, nailing him in the arm. “The hit was unnecessary.”

“Hey you don’t have a right to hit me,” Clint said, throwing the ball again and hitting Bucky in the stomach.

Clint ducked in time just when the ball passed where his face was. “Aw that was rude,” he said, picking it up. “Let’s continue.”

Bucky groaned and Clint hit him again. “No groaning during conversation, nor glaring or scowling.”

Bucky was about to glare at him but seemed to think better of it. Well, it was a start. 

 

*****

 

Teaching Bucky how to flirt was a challenge. Clint knew Bucky still had the forties charm Steve always talked about, it was just a matter of getting it out.

And when it did, Bucky was flirting incessantly. He also managed to get the hang of how to glance and along with the flirting he was a seducing machine.

Bucky got so good at doing it he had managed to make Clint blush fiercely, now more for fun than for practicing.

“You look very pretty when you’re flushed,” Bucky continued with a smirk.

“Stop it, Buck!” Clint exclaimed as he felt the heat rise to his face. “Dammit save some lines for Jake to blush.” 

Bucky laughed softly, but thankfully stopped.

 

**Dancing**

Clint rubbed at his neck. “This is going to be awkward,” he muttered. “Jarvis give us privacy please.”

“Of course master Barton.”

The last thing they wanted was for Tony to find them dancing. 

“You were a great dancer back in the forties, right?” Clint waited for Bucky’s nod before continuing. “Well, I’m sure you must remember something?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not much, really.”

“Okay,” Clint said taking a deep breath. “Positions tend to come naturally, so...”

Clint stood closely before Bucky and put one hand behind his shoulder and grabbed his other hand in his. It was surprisingly warm.

“Okay, just, uh, put your other arm like mine,” Clint said. Bucky did and carefully pressed his metal hand to Clint, bringing him impossibly closer. 

“Just like this?” Bucky asked staring down at Clint’s face.

Clint looked away before he started blushing, focusing on Bucky’s stance. “Yeah but more relaxed,” he said softly.

Bucky took a deep breath and seemed to relax his posture, his metal arm less rigid.

“There,” Clint said. He looked back at Bucky’s eyes and nodded. “Now for the actual dancing. Jarvis please put some music please.” Immediately a slow song started playing. “Just sway to the rhythm.”

Clint started leading them carefully around the room, letting Bucky get a hang of it.

“Hey, don’t look down,” Clint said when Bucky observed his feet. “Eyes up, let your feet guide you and remember to smile.”

Bucky focused his glance back at Clint with a small smile. Clint tried searching for something to say but came with nothing, so he let Bucky guide for a while.

“I’m going to try and dip you,” Bucky said softly. Clint was too busy staring at his eyes that he didn’t catch what Bucky had said, and when he suddenly started coming down he lost his balance.

They both fell painfully to the floor together, Bucky on top of Clint. Clint raised his head only to be greeted by Bucky’s face barely inches away from his own.

Clint felt Bucky’s body vibrate against his own as he huffed out a smile at him and tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading in his chest. Clint smiled back and wanted to pass a hand through Bucky’s short, messy hair then, but he abstained himself.

Bucky stood up at last, and Clint tried not to miss the warmth of his body.

“Sorry, I should’ve focused,” Clint said with a small laugh. “Let’s continue.” This time Clint didn’t feel awkward about being this close to Bucky.

 

**The Gala**

After Clint had gotten on his own suit—a black suit with intricate designs in dark purple—he knocked at Bucky’s door and walked in.

Bucky was finishing getting on his bow tie when Clint entered. Clint observed Bucky and was taken aback by how gorgeous he looked. He had combed his short hair backwards and the suit made his eyes stand out more. 

“How do I look?” Bucky asked.

“Astonishing,” Clint said, not managing to take his eyes off Bucky. He noticed the bow tie was still a bit off.

“May I?” Clint asked softly. Bucky nodded. He stood closer to him, taking in all of Bucky’s scent as he arranged the bow. Clint tried to ignore Bucky’s soft glance until he finished and had to look up at the clear eyes staring down at him.

I’m jealous, Clint thought idly, that Jake’s the one getting you.

Clint smiled. “I’m sure you’ll easily win Jake over,” he said.

“Yeah,” Bucky said looking away. “I hope so.”

Clint stuck close to Bucky while they attended the gala and waited for Jake to appear. He noticed Bucky was anxiously clenching his hands every once in a while.

“Hey.” Clint grabbed him by the shoulders. Bucky seemed to stare at the floor until Clint made him look up. “It’s okay to be nervous, just trust yourself. You’re gonna nail this,” he said with a small smile.

Bucky bit his lips. “It’s just... should I ask him out?”

Ask me out Clint thought before erasing the though. Bucky wanted Jake, not him, and Clint was going to accept that.

“Yes, Buck, you should,” Clint said instead. “And if he says no, he’s the one losing out on an amazing guy, and I mean it.”

Bucky stared at him and smiled shyly. “Thanks,” he said softly. “Okay, I’ve got this.”

After a little while more, they spotted Jake by one of the windows talking with other persons.

Bucky took a deep breath and walked over to Jake. He turned back to Clint and Clint gave him a thumb’s up. He forced a smile at him before Bucky smiled back at him and turned back around to talk to Jake.

Clint walked over to the bar and grabbed a drink. He realized then, that he wanted to be the one swaying to Bucky’s rhythm, close to him, and suddenly he couldn’t be in the same room as them.

He took his drink outside to the small balcony and stood there letting the air gnaw at his suit softly.

Clint leaned against the railing as he drained his glass and tried to will the idea away. This was probably just one of his dumb, little crushes he always got. It had to go away eventually.

Not that Bucky was any interested in him anyways.

He stayed there letting all the emotion calm down before having to go back in and socialize like Steve had told them to.

“Hey,” someone said quietly. Bucky walked up to him with his hands in his pockets and gave him a small smile. 

Clint frowned at him. “Aren’t you supposed be dancing with Jake?” he asked. “Wait, he didn’t say no, did he?”

“No, no,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “I... didn’t ask.”

“What?” Clint asked. “Why didn’t you?”

Bucky shrugged. “Talking to Jake I realized something,” he said. “I didn’t want to flirt with him, nor go out or dance. I want to do that with you Clint. Smile at you and make you blush.”

“You want me?” Clint asked hesitantly. Bucky smiled at him as he came closer.

“Yes, Clint,” Bucky answered. He extended his hand towards him. “May I have this dance?”

Clint couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he took Bucky’s hand. “Yes,” he answered softly. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on Instagram as gosh.ilove.arrows and to prompt me on tumblr as sexy-avengers17


End file.
